Something Different
by GleekyandGeeky
Summary: Mckinley badboy Kurt ends up falling in love with the local nerd Blaine Anderson, but will Blaine still want to be with him when the truth comes spilling out ?
1. Chapter 1

_**I dont own glee or kurt or blaine**_

_**this is my first fanfiction hopefully you like it :) rated m for future smut, violence and foul language badboy Kurt and nerd Blaine. future paragraphs will be longer this is just a opening to Kurt and Blaine + the meeting**_

The halls of McKinley high school were dead apart from a pale, but flawless skinned boy. As he tried to fix his hair He slouched against the rusty lockers that barley passed as being the colour red, his hair got messed up in his fight with puckerman despite the hair spray bottle saying ' good hold for all conditions '. " bullshit" he scoffed, It wasn't going back into place so the immaculate skinned boy threw his comb back in his locker with a sigh before slamming the door of his tiny locker so forcefully that the whole block of them shook. He leant his head against the locker as he remembered the events that had happened previously in the day, why had he been such a dick, he already had no friends and now he has definitely scared off anyone that could over look his past. The boy slid down the lockers landing with a thud as his ass hit the laminated floor, with his head in his hands he started to cry. He let his guard down because the class he just skipped had only just started so the halls will be clear for a while, or so he thought.

Blaine had took cover in the toilets from the hustle and bustle of people changing from class to class and Kurt Hummel, mostly Kurt Hummel. Since Blaine transferred from Dalton academy he kept his head down and was referred to as " that nerd with the bowtie collection', Wes had told him to do this and also not to get in the way of Kurt Hummel. Kurt had quite the reputation at Dalton because he and his gang of hooligans pulled the greatest prank of all time, or that's what Jeff said anyway, but no one would ever tell blaine what kurt looked like or what the prank was, all they said that kurt was popular and hung out with a gang. Blaine just assumed the boy with the Mohawk was Kurt until earlier that day. Blaine was walking towards the bleachers where he usually ate his lunch, when he heard yelling coming from the football field. when he turned his head to look he saw the boy with a Mohawk and a less bulky male dressed in very flattering black clothes, fighting, not the televised crap either full on left hooks and kicks when the bulkier boy yelled " For a fag, you've got a pretty good hit" to which the other replied with out a moment of hesitation " you should know, Puckerman, you are pretty kinky in the bedroom." Blaine feeling slightly turned on by this ferociousness couldn't look away. " that's it Hummel you're- what the hell man are you crazy!" puck exclaimed with a look of alarm. Hummel was holding a pen knife with a smirk spread across his smug face " yeah sorta, juvi does that to a guy thanks for putting me in there by the way" with a gleam in his eye and a strut in his step he walked away.

Blaine hadn't thought about it for the rest of the day until that moment when he stepped out of the toilets, startled and confused about what he saw he dropped his books and instantly regretted it.


	2. The Hallway Connection

I** do not own glee**

**I hope you like the chapter, its longer then the other one I hope you don't mind Kurt and Blaine share their first kiss, what might they do in the library next time ;)**

Kurt didn't know how long he had been there or even what time it was, but he did know that some one was watching him and that he didn't like it. He gulped back any tears he had left and stood up fiercely ready to strike the opposing boy but instead lowered his clenched fist and just stood there limply looking at the boy with the bowtie unsure of what to do. He could feel his eyes brimming with tears again when the other boy spoke " Hey, I know you're supposed to hate everyone and everything, but you look like you need someone to talk too and I just want you to know that what ever has got you down, isn't worth making you cry. That face is too beautiful to let tears ruin it -" His voice was like silk, it was full of emotion even though the two boys had never spoke in their lives, the compassion of his voice was overwhelming and had to be stopped so Kurt abruptly interrupted him. " I wasn't crying" he defended himself, no one else ever does. " Then what exactly was you doing? " bowtie boy asked with a friendly mocking tone, the way he spoke you would think they had been friends for years. " I-I umm I was errr " Kurt stumbled over his words before giving up, he hated the way this stranger in the hall has already out-smarted him and he didn't even know his name " leaking? or perhaps you was bleeding water from your eyes or even sobbing or howling or whimpering or maybe even bawling if you will" with each word He took a step closer to Kurt until his lips were no more then 1 centimetre away from his own. Kurt had no idea what was going on, but had no intention on stopping it. The tension was too much for Kurt and could feel blood rushing south. " who are you" Kurt whispered not wanting to break the mood. " Blaine Anderson, your science partner not that you'd know, I was beginning to think you didn't even attend this school with you never being in class and all" Kurt could feel the warm minty breath of Blaine brush against his lips and before he knew it he had his hand on the back of Blaine's neck pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips collided, Kurt closed his eyes and his mouth opened, silently begging for Blaine's tongue to slip in. With each second that passed Kurt longed for more and more, kissing with more passion, tongues fighting for power, But that was the one thing Kurt insisted on being control of. Blaine's hand lightly cupped Kurt's flawless cheek and withdrew his tongue from the passionate kiss making Kurt moan in protest. The young man lightly laughed through his teeth as he kissed Kurt's jawbone working his way up to his ear as his hand massaged Kurt's thy through the rough denim jeans. He whispered slightly " You tell no one about this and you will meet me at the library at 4:30 no later , got it" all Kurt could do was bite his lip and nod as Blaine straightened up his bowtie and walked off.

Blaine made sure to be out of Kurt's sight when he lent against the wall and closed his eyes melting a little on the inside, how on earth did he manage to do that?! He usually wants to run away if anyone looks at him but this was different Kurt looked innocent, like he had just took off his bad boy exterior and was just this boy wanting to be loved. Blaine could tell that there was a lot of secrets behind those amazing blue eyes, unresolved pain something much deeper then the average high school students problems and he didn't intend on resting until he unlocked Kurt's feelings after all a problem shared is a problem halved. The bell rang to signal the end of another ruthless day of school and Blaine did his usual trek to glee club but when he went to sit in his usual seat, in front of Tina and two seats away from Rachel to give her ego room, there was something preventing him from doing so, that thing being Kurt Hummel's over used black doc martins, Kurt face looked beautiful yet smug as If Blaine wasn't going to tell him to move, if that was the case he was sadly mistaken.

" Hummel move your legs" Blaine was getting good at this, he might even be able to look people in the eye soon

" or what " Kurt laughed at him

Blaine scoffed " or I will tell everyone about what I saw in the hall and maybe even what happened afterwards and don't think I wont"

" you told me not to tell anyone so why would you tell people?" before Blaine could reply puck called out " Wait wait wait, Hummel you're taking orders from this dork? hah he's got you whipped with whatever dirt he's got on you" which was finished by a echoing " mhmm hmmm" from Santana and Brittney

" Shut up puckerman before I tell everyone the real reason I went to juvi, the second time around anyway" he spat making puck sink back into his chair

" before I let this cat fight continue" Blaine took over the attention in the room " move your feet, or I will tell everyone and I mean everyone after all who's reputation will it hurt more? mine or tough gay, I mean guy Hummel?"

" fine, your wish is my command babe" he finished with a quick wink before moving his feet and letting Blaine sit down.

When mr. Schuster walked in the room he looked at Kurt as though he knew he was coming and simply went " Kurt go ahead you seemed to be eager to sing this morning in Spanish"

" hah " he snorted as he took his place at the front as the music kicked in quickly licked his lips, driving the girls and Blaine crazy. Blaine couldn't think for the life of him what he wasn't going to sing, he was stopped mid-though by the rough but somehow silky soft voice singing

" is it still me that makes you sweat,

am I who you think about in bed,

as the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress"

Holy crap he was amazing, his voice suited this song so well and he knew it. Kurt knew how to drive people crazy throwing in a quick spin and body roll every know and again making the girls squeal and Blaine get a bit of a bulge causing him to put his satchel over his lap before anyone noticed

" I've got more wit,

a better kiss,

a hotter touch,

a better fuck "

Kurt kept rolling his tongue and winking at Blaine when ever he said fuck and Blaine wasn't going to object. When Kurt finished the song the room erupted into applause and the hot young man walked behind Blaine and whispered " ill be in the library, forget your books" and with that he walked out the room and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
